JR normal shoujou version
by yaya-chii
Summary: what if JR was a normal shoujou manga and not yaoi....what will happen...


Chapter 1

_At the university_

Misaki and her friends were sitting on the lunch table as usual Sumi sitting beside were chatting about something on the TV but suddenly the argument change……

"Guy's don't you know that Akira-kun is still virgin!"Nana whispered.

"Really?!"all of them said with a shocked face.

"Maybe he doesn't have a lover…."Ami giggled.

"Or maybe he's just too ugly to have one….Well,me and my boyfriend do it every month"Nana said proudly."

"Hehe….don't act so mighty and high me and my boyfriend to it every week…hahaha you lose!"Ami said with a grin on her suddenly they were arguing about this always hated this stuff and she found it silly when they argue about those sighed looking at her two friends who was now taking about how many times their boyfriends didn't put a condom while they were doing it.

"Stop you two!"Haruto shouted looking at the two girls.

"Geez….Haruto-kun….welll,returning to our conversation how many times you do it with you lover?"Ami said looking at Haruto with a challenging with that question the girls stopped arguing looking at Haruto curioustly.

"Well….I don't have one now"he said with a blushing face.

"Hehe misfortune"Nana giggled.

"Well even Sumi hasn't one!"Haruto shouted pointing a finger on Sumi.

"Is that right Sumi?!"both girls look at him quite Sumi just nodded.

"Really can't belive it….well,and you Misaki-chan how many times you do it with your lover"Ami said looking at she think about it she realized that she and Usagi-san do it every frickin day!She blushed as she respond at the question.

"Ummm…errr…every…da-aay"

"REALLY!"They all shouted of course exept Sumi.

"Ummm…and how many times he didn't use a condom on you?"Nana said curiously.

"Ummm….well…he don't use them about…. err….3 months I think…"she blushed.

"EHHHH!!!!!! And you do it every day right!"they all shouted.

"Yes…"

"Mi-chan have you ever thought of being pregnant"Ami said patting her on the shoulder with a quite worried she just nodded idiotly.

"And why don't you tell him….geazzz Mi-chan"

"Well anyway when was your last period"Nana asked.

"Well…..ummm…errr….I don't remember"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER!"they all shouted.

"Well,here take it"Nana said giving her a pregnancy test stick.

"Why do you have that?!"Ami asked.

"Well you know my period is abnormal soo…just for safety reasons"she giggled.

_After school…_

Misaki sighed while thinking about the conversation at lunch her luck Usagi wasn't fetching her today because he's stuck with a manuscript with today she was going to do some shopping for dinner.

As she walked towards home she suddenly saw Usagi-chichi waving at her.'Usagi-chichi'she said to herself while waving to the man.

"Hello it's been a while are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm okay would you drink a cup of tea with me?"

"Ok"

_At the bar…_

"Soo how's Akihiko doing?"

"Fine"

"Well it's just that I wan't to invite you to a woodcarved bears museum"

"Ummm…ok..soo when it is?"she asked suddenly remembering that Usagi-chichi accepted her to be Akihiko's lover.

"Well is this Sunday okay for you?"the man said happily.

"Yes!"

_At home…_

"I'm home"

"Welcome home"Usagi said sitting on the couch holding Suzuki-san.

"Soo how's the day?"she asked heading towards the kitchen.

"…..mmm…Misaki I need to recharge"Usagi said heading towards the girl.

"Usagi-san!"she tried to escape from the man's strong arm's but she shouted at the man she felt a hand slowly heading towards her panties and inserting a finger on her wet moaned saying at the man to stop.

"Usagi-san stop please!"she said looking at Usagi with teary man for the first time obeyed to his lover because he felt that something was wrong to her.

"Misaki what's wrong?"he said while wiping the tears on the girl's face.

"Nothing…..really I just don't feel to do it today Usagi-san……but we can do some cuddle after if you wan't"

"Okay"he said a bit worried.

She sighed while washing some vegetables in the reason that she don't wan't to do it today is because she suddenly remembered about the pregnancy issue at lunch was really afraid about the results that she didn't went to take the test when Nana asked her to….but as they say you can't escape from what she'll take the test after dinner thou…..but the only thing she didn't wan't is to be a burden to Usagi-san with this thing…..Well,she was ready for the consequences in case she was being a trouble…


End file.
